Such a technique is widely exploited which detects events in the real world by sensors and which processes sampling data output by the sensors, such as data associated with pictures, speech, temperature, pressure, acceleration or odor.
For example, a picture obtained on imaging an object moving in front of a predetermined still background by a video camera is subjected to motion blurring in case the object is moved at a higher velocity.
For example, a picture obtained on imaging an object moving in front of a predetermined still background by a video camera employing a CCD is subjected to motion blurring in case the object is moved at a higher velocity. That is, when the real world is detected by a CCD as a sensor, the picture, as sampling data, undergoes distortion.
The conventional practice in suppressing this motion blurring is to increase the speed of e.g., an electronic shutter to provide for shorter light exposure time.
However, in raising the shutter speed in this manner, it is necessary to adjust the shutter speed of the video camera before proceeding to photographing. So, the blurred picture, previously acquired, cannot be corrected to obtain a clear picture.
On the other hand, if an object is moved in front of a stationary background, not only motion blurring due to mixing of no other than the picture of the moving object, but also the mixing of the background picture and the moving object occurs. In the conventional system, no consideration is given to detecting the mixing state of the background picture and the moving object.
Moreover, the information of the real world having the space and the time axis is acquired by a sensor and made into data. The data acquired by the sensor is the information obtained on projecting the information of the real world in the time and space of a lower dimension than the real world. So, the information obtained on projection is distorted due to projection. Stated differently, the data output by the sensor is distorted relative to the information of the real world. Moreover, the data, distorted by projection, also includes the significant information for correcting the distortion.
In the conventional signal processing on the sampling data, acquired by the sensor, the sampling data obtained by the sensor is deemed to be the most reliable data, such that, in subsequent data processing, such as transmission, recording or reproduction, it has been a sole concern to realize the state of data which is as close to that of the original data as possible, in consideration of deterioration caused by e.g., data transmission.
Heretofore, the sampling data output by the sensor is deemed to be the most reliable data, such that no attempt has been made to prepare data higher in quality than the sampling data or to perform signal processing of extracting the significant information buried by projection.